


surefire

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blink-and-you'll-miss-it Andy and Quynh cameo, Casual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, In that way when it's absolutely not casual to either of you, M/M, Nicky is comically prejudiced against surgeons, Pediatrician Nicky, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Surgeon Joe, That's the joke, administrative nurse Nile, its 30 minutes so not quite sure where to put it whoops, pediatric nurse Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: Nicky is a rational man.He makes decisions slowly, with pro-con lists and peace and quiet.This does not account for the fact that, having run into the bane of his existence, Dr. Al-Kaysani the trauma surgeon, at his favorite bar on the tail end of a shift that ran five hours too long, Nicky ended up inviting him over for coffee and blowing him against the closed door of his apartment.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	surefire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [surefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579542) by [liadan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wQgMpj4TFODq-HN9stZMZnByN3q-x9eO/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [liadan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 29:20

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
